Trial
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Follows on from Scar Tissue. Harry is nervous about the upcoming trial while Dempsey is doing his best not to show he cares about it. The man that nearly destroyed them is back to open old wounds and there's nothing their friends can do to help. Can a trip to America and Demspey's kid sister help?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace. All copyright owned by LWT (part of the ITV network). No infringement intended nor should be inferred. Follows on from Scar Tissue.

America?

Harry glared at the suitcase opened on her bed. So far she had decided on taking her good suit, knowing she'd need it for court. Other than that and a large white t-shirt with 'Make Peace not War!' emblazoned on it she had no idea what to take.

"Hey!" She looked up to see Dempsey leaning against the doorway of her bedroom. "The cab is gonna be here in an hour." He smiled as she shot him a look.

"I know."

"I'm all packed." He smirked. Harry narrowed her eyes. She was not looking forward to going to New York and she knew deep down Dempsey was dreading giving evidence against his father. The only saving grace he could see was seeing Ashleigh and his beloved Ma again.

"I just." Harry flopped down on the bed.

"You don't wanna go."

"It's not that."

"Well, what is it?" He sat next to her. "Harry? Talk to me."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of your family. Your mother and sister. Um I'm going to be giving evidence against your father."

"So am I."

"In America."

"Yeah."

"Where you're from."

"I'm aware of this." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"James!"

"Princess, I honestly don't see a problem. We give evidence. We watch that scum bag who is nothing more to me and Ash than a sperm donor go to prison for a very very long time then we come home." Harry nodded.

"But you will be."

"What?" Dempsey was genuinely confused. He watched the frustration flash across her face. She was genuinely fearful and he had no idea why.

"Home." She threw a pair of jeans into the suitcase as he picked up a silky camisole. Harry grabbed it off him before throwing it after the jeans.

"What? I like that top! Especially when it's on the floor." He smirked. "Is that what you are worried over? That I ain't gonna want to come back here?" She nodded once, curtly. She hated herself for feeling so insecure. So needy. "Hey." He touched her face making her look at him.

"This is home. New York is where I was born and raised sure. But London is home." He answered sincerely. Harry blushed.

"I."

He kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back. She nodded as he began helping her pack. The sound of a car horn blaring forced the couple to run for the door. Dempsey ushered her towards the cab, yelled something about Gatwick as he threw himself into the cab nervous about what the next few weeks would hold.

Xxxxx

A/N worth going on? Is Harry right to be worried?


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wings

Harry smiled politely as the air hostess showed them to their seats. The plane was full as holiday makers and business people mingled alongside each other as they stowed hand luggage. She took a deep breath as Dempsey sprawled out in the seat nearest the lane, leaving the window seat for her.

"You ok?" His drawl and bravado was starting to get on her nerves. She nodded curtly once as he stretched out, crossing his legs at the ankles he looked just as comfortable and cocky as he did in the station. "You sure? Only you seem a little tense."

"Dempsey, I'm fine." She huffed as she sat next to him. She hated flying, but there was no way she was going to admit it. Dempsey smiled watching how tense she was as the air hostess explained the safety procedures. He barely listened to the dark haired woman as Harry seemed to grow more and more introverted.

"You scared of flying, Princess?"

"No." She gripped the armrests of the chair as Dempsey watched. The plane taxied along the runway as Harry closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure how long the flight would be but she knew she was going to hate every second of it.

"Because there's no need to be."

"I am not afraid. Stop going on about it." She hissed. He nodded, prising her hand away from the armrest he held it in his own.

"Good, that's good." He brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently. She hissed his name, acutely aware of the other passengers although no one seemed to have noticed the police officers bickering. He held her hand in his before leaning across to whisper in her ear. "We could always join the Mile High Club. That would take your mind off the flight."

"Don't be absurd." She blushed as his fingers danced with hers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Chas!" The quiet Glaswegian rolled his eyes as his boss called his name. Dave smirked slightly as the bullish Welshman walked into the main SI10 office.

"Sir."

"File on the Gillespie case?"

"On your desk, next to the Morgan file." He answered without looking up from the file he was working on. Dave bit his lip as Spikings marched bank into his office.

"He's going to be like that until Dempsey and Makepeace are back." Dave laughed. Chas nodded.

"Don't I know it." Chas snapped. "Don't I know it."

Cxxxxxxx

Harry hadn't realised just how obvious her fear of flying had been. She had tried to deflect it onto disliking the idea of going to America, of not knowing what to pack but ultimately she knew that she had to get on the plane. Now she was there she was terrified.

"Turbulence." Dempsey smiled as the air hostess made her way through the aisle of the plane. He could see how it was affecting his partner, selfishly he was glad to have something to focus on rather than thinking about seeing his father again.

"Yeah."

"Harry." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, relishing the fact they were together where there was no way they could run from each other. "I won't let anything happen to you. You know that? Right?" His words were almost a whisper as she rested her head against him.

"Not much you can do to stop something up here." Her voice was a hushed whisper as he kissed her hair, he sighed as she relaxed against him.

"True. But we're together and that's all that matters." He smiled as he felt her nod. There was no way he was going to tell her he was terrified of being back in New York - seeing his father as well as former colleagues was not on his wish list. Since Jimmy had been killed and Coltrane arrested he had become persona non grata with some of his less law abiding colleagues and that was fine by him.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your family. You know all about my lot. Met my father more than once." She felt him sigh. "Tell me about Ash and your Mother."

"Ma!" He laughed. "She's going to love you. Don't worry. She's amazing, she'll want to fatten you up and she'll try to get you to Mass in Sunday." He smiled as he thought of the short Italian American woman. Her strict Catholic beliefs had been passed to him, even if he didn't live by them.

"Why? What have you told her?"

"She knows I love you. To her that's all that matters." He smiled. "You'll see. We land soon. You'll meet Rosa Dempsey soon enough."

"Tell me."

"Ok, she's Italian American, married a man of Irish decent. Fifty-six years old. Loves cooking. Absolutely loves it. Watches the soaps, works for the church. Wanted me to become a priest." Harry began coughing as she tried not to laugh. "Hey!"

"And Ashley?"

"My baby sister." James smiled. "She's twenty five and trouble. Like I said, you'll see." He glanced down to see her eyes flutter close. "I'll wake you before we land."

"Not tired." She mumbled, Dempsey raised his eyebrows before kissing her hair again. Seconds later she was asleep as he wondered what was ahead of them.

Cxxxxxxx

A/N shall I go on?x


	3. Chapter 3

Crash landings

Harry lifted her head, the flight was almost over and she had no idea how long she had slept. Dempsey smiled at her as he watched her wake up.

"Morning Princess."

"Hi." She yawned. "How long?"

"Not long we're in U.S. Airspace now. Should be at JFK in about forty minutes." He watched as she straightened up.

"I didn't mean to nod off."

"You needed it. Being so scared of flying has to be exhausting." He took her hand as he spoke, squeezing gently he paused as she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not scared of flying."

"No. Well, not just that." Harry sighed. "It's the trial. What if your mother doesn't like me? How are you going to cope with the trial?"

"I'm a cop. I've given evidence before."

"Not against your father."

"It ain't the first time I've done that either. Let's just say, the only thing I got from my Da is his surname and his black hair."

He sighed as the air hostess told them to put their seat belts on. Harry swallowed hard. Dempsey buckled his seatbelt before taking her hand.

Xxxxxxxx

Ashley stared at the arrivals board, exited that her older brother was coming home. She had spoken to him on the phone less than a day ago and now she was going to see him in the flesh.

"You bouncing about ain't gonna make that plane land any faster." Mrs Dempsey laughed. Ashley rolled her eyes. She missed having her brother home and was determined to enjoy it.

"Ma! Don't tell me you're not exited."

"Oh, I can't wait to see my boy. And that lady he's bringing. Just wish it was for a happier reason that testifying against your father." Ashley turned sharply.

"I don't have a father. I have a sperm donor."

"Ashley May Dempsey. I loved that man once." Anita Dempsey spoke calmly. Ashley held her ground, the young woman had made up her mind a long time ago. There were good people in the world; like her brother and there were evil. Her father fell in latter category.

"Yeah Mom. You loved him. I remember him as the guy who almost beat you to death. Who hit a teenage boy because he got between me and him. James couldn't see outta his eye for over a week. I was only seven but I remember."

"Honey."

"No Ma." Ashley sighed. "You may have forgiven but I've not forgotten." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as the announcer heralded the arrival of the flight they were waiting for. This was it. Her brother was finally home.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Family

Dempsey got to his feet as the other passengers began leaving the plane. Harry looked visibly relieved as she slipped her jacket off.

"Ready?" Dempsey asked as Harry nodded. "Glad to be back on terrafirma?" Harry rolled her eyes as she watched him hold a hand out for her. She took it, glad that his family knew exactly what their relationship was. In America she didn't feel the need to hide the way she felt about James. There wasn't any Chas or Spikings around to comment on whether or not she was acting in a professional manner.

"Cmon Princess."

She nodded, following him out of the aircraft.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Chas!" Spikings yelled as he stood in the doorway of his office. He knew the younger officer had been engulfed in paperwork. They needed an arrest on the Rosenberg case, with two officers off on a jolly to America.

"Sir?"

"Witness statements?"

"Dave is going through them."

"Anything?"

"No. Oh Harry hasn't called yet but the plane should be landing any time now." Spikings nodded, knowing Chas knew he was as worried about the couple as he was.

Xxxxxxx

"James!" Ashley practically screamed her brother's name as he and Harry approached. Mrs Dempsey smiled as James picked the younger woman up and swung her round.

"Sis!" He dropped her back on her feet. "You look great! Mom!" He hugged his mother as Harry hung back.

"And this is your Harriet?" She released her son before grabbing Harry in a bear hug.

"Harry." She stared. "Everyone calls me Harry."

"Well call me Anita. You look exhausted. What has my son been doing to you? James, this girl needs a hot meal inside her." She tugged Harry's arm leading her towards the car park. Dempsey smiled as he watched the three most important people in his life walk in front of him. It had been important to him that his mom liked Harry and he seemed that he had nothing to worry about.

Xxxxxxxxx

The skies over the city darkened as he looked out over the skyline. New York was where he was brought up, where he had decided to train as a cop but now he didn't think of it as home. Home was rainy streets of London, Spikings yelling at him on an almost daily basis, Harry and her little white Ford Fiesta were home. That was where he belonged now. Running a hand over his face he sighed as heard footsteps behind him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Ma." He turned to see the older woman approach him. "I'm ok."

"She's a doll. Your Harry."

"Yeah."

"She's a keeper, James. She's lovely and very good for you. About time you had someone in your life." She hugged him. "The trial."

"Ma."

"It's your father. I know that but he hurt you more than once. You were a boy when it all started. You're a grown man now, with a job you love and a lady that loves you." She smiled. "Two good things came out of that marriage and I can't forget it because those two things are Ashley and you." He hugged him mother tightly.

"Mom, I."

"You go in that courtroom on Monday and you give evidence the same as you would in any other court. He's your pops but he don't deserve to be."

"I'll tell the truth."

"Good boy. Oh and James?"

"Ma?" He smiled slightly.

"Your Harry. Don't be afraid of being with her. You're not your father. You don't have to hold back because you think you'll turn into him."

"She's special." He sighed. "Harry is."

"The one?" Anita nodded. "I thought as much. You won't turn into that man, you know why? You have me, Ashley, your friends in London and Harry to keep you right. You're a better man."

"With her." He blushed slightly. "I am with her."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams

Harry opened her eyes as she realised she was not in her own bed. The plane ride hadn't been her favourite experience and she knew she had to repeat the journey soon. Sighing she wondered if her return flight would be alone. It didn't matter how much Dempsey reassured her she could see how happy he was to be with his mother and sister. Part of her felt selfish for wishing he'd return to London with her. Coltrane was dead, his father on remand and no doubt looking at a lengthy prison sentence. There was no reason for him to return to the UK.

"Hey!" She heard Ashley call as the kettle boiled. She sighed, listening to the Dempsey siblings quarrelling downstairs. It was clearly good natured but Harry knew she had to make an appearance. Throwing the eiderdown off her legs she grabbed some clothes before heading down stairs.

Xxxxxxx

"You serious?" Dempsey laughed as his sister threw a tea towel at him. "Ma! Tell me this kid ain't serious!"

"She's serious." Anita Dempsey sighed. "Now quit teasing her! She's dating him, none of your concern."

"But he's an idiot." Dempsey laughed as Harry walked into the kitchen. Ashley huffed before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Oh and you've always dated Harvard graduates! Oh no offence, Harry!"

"None taken." The blonde smiled. "I went to Oxford."

"Yer did?" Dempsey raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded.

"Before I joined the police I studied Art History and the Classics. I had a life before the Met." She gratefully took the mug of coffee Anita handed her. The older woman was clearly impressed.

"So? Why did you become a cop?" Ashley asked, her argument with her older brother forgotten. Harry sighed.

"I'd always wanted to be a police officer but apparently it wasn't the sort of profession the daughter of the Queen's cousin enters. One day I decided to live my life the way I choose not by what's expected. So I joined up."

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Woah, Queen's cousin? As in the actual Queen!"

"I'm sort of third cousin I think. My father, Freddie is her second cousin but yes, the actual Queen of England." She sipped the coffee in her mug as Ashley and Anita exchanged glances.

"Told you." Dempsey laughed.

"Excuse me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't believe me when I said you are an actual princess." He kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. The title is Lady Winfield but I don't use it." She sighed. "What else have you been saying about me?"

"Only good things." Dempsey smiled as she tilted her head. The door bell cut short the conversation as Anita left the room to answer the door. Moments later the older woman returned with a uniformed officer.

"Guys. The officer has some news." Anita took Ashley's hand as the younger man regarded them all.

"James Dempsey? Harriet Laura Makepeace, Ashley Jane Dempsey?"

"Quit the roll call. You know who we are." Dempsey felt Harry's hand on his back. He nodded, calming at her touch.

"Yes." Harry spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the trial you are scheduled to give evidence at has been postponed. The defendant has gone missing."

"What!" Ashley yelled.

"Dad is out." Dempsey glared at the officer. "That's right, ain't it?"

"Yes Sir." He paused "And he told a fellow inmate he'd make sure you didn't testify."

"I bet he did."

Xxxxxxx

A/n more soon


	6. Chapter 6

Doubt

Harry placed the coffee on the table, she felt sick at the thought of Dempsey's father being out of prison. She knew how dangerous the older man was.

"Thanks for letting us know." Ashley ushered the uniform cop out of the house. Taking charge of the situation the younger woman immediately locked the door and began checking the windows. Dempsey swore as he followed his little sister into the living room.

"Ash! Ashley?" He paused as she tugged on the window locks.

"That's as secure as we can get them." Ashley stepped back. James nodded.

"He's not going to hurt you or Ma. You know that." He stepped towards his younger sister as she folded her arms.

"I know." Ashley stared firmly. "He isn't going to touch any of us. I ain't a kid anymore, James. He comes after us and I know I'll be ready."

"You're always gonna be my kid sister." He hugged her as she protested.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Dempsey pulled on his denim jacket. She knew he had been terrified of his father when he was a child. Now she could just see how angry he was; it was beginning to worry her.

"Where are you going?" She watched as he checked his wallet. "Dempsey?"

"I need to see someone." He explained. Harry frowned. Dempsey looked away. "I won't be long."

"I'm coming with you."

"No." He turned to face her. "Harry, stay here."

"I'm not letting you go out there and get yourself killed! James, you know you can't go out there on your own." She stepped forward. Resting one hand on his arm she took a deep breath.

"Harry." He kissed her gently. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"In that case, you'll have no problem with me being with you." Harry stated firmly. Dempsey sighed. "Will you?"

"Look." He held her at arms length. "My father is scum. You know that. We lost our baby because of him. I almost died." Tears filled her eyes, the miscarriage was never spoken about. Harry knew she had pushed him away, but he had been so unwell after his father had poisoned him that she hadn't felt able to talk about it. Dempsey had barely mentioned it either.

"I know! Don't throw that back in my face now."

"Harry!" He snapped. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" She snapped at him.

"He's always had a hold over me. Now he's got Ash scared out her wits and Ma is worried sick." He explained. "He's already damaged us."

"Has he?"

"Princess." He watched as she shrugged out of his arms. "The trial ain't gonna happen."

"It will." Harry blinked.

"No, not unless they find him and my old man is too clever." Dempsey tried to keep his voice low, knowing he could easily be overheard by the rest of his family. "He ain't gonna be caught unless he wants to be."

"So?"

"So I need to see Captain Gates. I need to know what he's gonna do about it."

"I."

He kissed her gently on the lips as she grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him to her she deepened the kissed.

"Don't do this." She sighed as he pulled back. "Don't push me away."

"I'm not."

She bit her lip, knowing she was going to hate what he was going to say next. He kissed her forehead before stepping back.

"I have to do this. Harry, you should go home. Get back to London."

"Alone."

"It's safer there."

"No."

"Harry, he's going to make sure he gets what he wants. I can't have you in the crossfire." He watched as she blinked back tears. "I need you to be safe."

"I will be safe."

"In London, where Chas and Spikings are. You're safe with SI10. Here, Princess you ain't. I need to have you safe, to know you're ok. That he can't touch you."

"I will be safe." She sighed. "But I'm not going anywhere." She held his hand. "I'm a cop, same as you. And Lieutenant I can assure you I'm not going anywhere."

Xxxxxxx

A/n more soon


	7. Chapter 7

Not going anywhere

Spikings pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about the phone call from Dempsey. He agreed Harry would be safer back in London but knew there was no way she would leave Dempsey on his own in New York.

"Sir?" He looked up to see Chas watching him from the doorway of the office.

"Chas?"

"The Waterloo Road case? The CPS want the files asap. I've had Castle on the phone. Again."

"George Castle? Tell he calls again put him through to me. He had everything bar the kitchen sink in that case file I gave him!"

"Not Dempsey's statement."

"Well, he'll have to bloody wait then!" Chas raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"I just spoke to that bloody yank, seems he can't even return home without causing trouble!" Spikings shook his head. Chas was immediately worried.

"Sir?"

"Close the door." Chas did as he was told, stepping nearer.

"Dempsey informs me that his father has absconded. He killed a prison guard in the process."

"Harry and Dempsey are ok?"

"So far. He's trying to persuade Makepeace to return to London but of course she's not having a word of it."

"Doesn't surprise me." Chas smiled. "Being sent home would make her seem weak in her eyes."

"Dempsey just wants to protect her. He's lost one partner." Spikings sighed.

"Sir, you know with them it's more than just partners. It always has been and Dempsey does have a tendency to try to overprotect her." Chas watched as Spikings blushed.

"She says she's staying."

"Not surprised."

"If anyone asks you, this conversation never happened but I think after Dempsey senior attacked her in the Casualty he's right to want her as far away from him as possible." Spiking watched as Chas tilted his head slightly. "She lost their baby, due to the assault so yes, I agree with Dempsey. I'd prefer her to be in London."

"Can you order her back? At least until the trial?"

"Yes. In theory, but do you think she'd be either use or ornament when her mind is somewhere across the Atlantic, worried sick?" Spikings watched Chas consider his question.

"No. She will worry, at least there she can protect him." Chas concluded.

"Which, I suppose is all we can ask. I'll let you know if I hear anything else." Chas knew he was being dismissed. Nodding once, he got to his feet before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxx

"My old man used to hit the bars around here regular as clockwork." Dempsey stated as he held Makepeace's hand. The rain clouds gathered above them as he led her along a bustling street in the centre of the city.

"We should be leaving this to the NYPD. You heard Captain Gates." She stated firmly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard him."

"Well?"

"Ashley is terrified. Ma is living on her nerves." Dempsey looked out over the sidewalk. "He tried to kill me twice. And, to really make me hate him he hurt you."

"He hurt me the minute he tried to kill you." She spoke quietly. Dempsey heard her. Stopping he tugged her hand, forcing her to stop walking. "Dempsey? I"

"I know him. I know what he's like and I know what he's capable of. He put his hands on Ma, hit his kids and could have killed both of us. He did kill our baby." She felt her eyes fill with tears. He brushed one away as it fell unheeded from her eye. "Princess."

"Don't." She swallowed hard. "I should have been more careful. I."

"No. Not your fault." He kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly, ignoring the pedestrians heading along the street. "That's his specialty, making his victims think it's their fault. I blamed myself for so long, but it's him. All him." Harry tightened her hold on him as Dempsey kissed her hair again.

"So, you think it's up to us to find him."

"No. Not us, me."

"As I said earlier, same difference. We work together." She stepped back as Dempsey smiled. "Cmon." She stepped towards a closed nightclub as Dempsey shook his head and followed.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Search

Harry smiled at the barman knowing that Dempsey was worried that she was deliberately putting herself in danger. The young barman looked around the same age as Dave and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on back in the UK. She made a mental note to call Freddie when she had a few minutes to herself. She tried not to think of the conversation she had with Dempsey a few minutes earlier. They didn't talk about the miscarriage. It just didn't happen; she knew Dempsey wanted to but she just couldn't. It hurt too much.

"He ain't been in here for months." The young man drawled. Harry noticed how the accent was much more pronounced and stronger than Dempsey's. It seemed her partner had acquired a softer accent since living in England. She thanked the barman as she turned towards where Dempsey was stood.

"You ok?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Fine."

"You believe that kid?"

"No reason not to." Harry paused. "Do you?"

"No."

"Ok, so what now."

"Now." Dempsey sighed. "Now, we get outta ere." He ushered her back out onto the street, hoping he could get her back to the apartment without any more drama. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

Xxxxxxx

Ashleigh opened the back door of the apartment carrying a bag of trash as she did. Looking around carefully she couldn't help but wish her brother and his girlfriend would get back. She didn't like the thought of what could happen if James and Harry bumped into her father. Narrowing her eyes she paused as she felt a sharp pain in her ribs.

"What the!" She snapped her head round to see a familiar dark haired man smiling at her. The gun he held still digging in her ribs.

"Ashleigh Dempsey is that anyway to greet your Pops?"

"Get away from me."

"No."

"I'll scream."

"I'll shoot."

"You'd kill your only daughter? Why would I be surprised at that?" She shook her head sadly. "What do you want?"

"You were always a talkative kid."

"Really? Was that before or after you beat the crap out of Ma and James?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Car."

"What? Seriously?"

"Get in the car." He clicked off the safety on the gun before dragging her away. She glared at her father, knowing he'd think nothing of killing her to hurt her family. She just hoped her brother would work out what was going on.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Dread

"Ma!" Dempsey yelled as he walked back into the apartment. "Ma!"

"James." Anita rushed towards him as he and Harry walked into the room. A uniformed officer sat on the couch as she hugged her oldest child. Harry sat next to the officer.

"Officer?"

"Chan."

"Detective Sergeant Makepeace." She pointed to herself as he nodded. "Lieutenant Dempsey." She nodded towards Dempsey who was trying to placate his mother. "What do you know regards Ashley Dempsey's disappearance?"

"She was abducted. That much we are certain of. It seems the victim."

"Ashley. Her name is Ashley." Harry stared at her. "And she's my sister in law, she has a brother and mother who adore her. Keep that in mind. To you this is another case. To her family it's the end of the world."

"Ma'am."

"So?"

"Blood, we believe to be Ashley's was found in the doorway at the rear of the property plus neighbours state they heard a car engine at the time of abduction."

"Ok." Harry frowned. "Her father? He's currently on the run from a murder charge, he's killed a security guard and made an attempt on his son's life."

"Yeah, we are aware of what happened in London." Chan stated firmly. Harry nodded, not satisfied the junior officer was aware of the situation he found himself in. She glanced towards Dempsey who had managed to calm Anita slightly. A phone ringing in the hallway caught their attention. Harry grabbed the receiver before either Dempsey could.

"Yes?" She paused. Listening she narrowed her eyes, knowing Dempsey would never agree to what his father was proposing.

"She's alive? Let me speak with her. I want proof." She glared as Dempsey swore. "Ash? It's Harry." She listened to what was a clearly scared but very angry Ashley. "It'll be ok." She spoke calmly, wincing as she heard the other woman gasp. "Ok, we swap. 9pm tonight. And I promise you, if there's a hair damaged on her head you'll see why I rarely use my title." She ended the call glaring at Dempsey. He frowned.

"What?"

"Ashley is alive."

"Oh thank God." Anita crossed herself. "She's unhurt at present but she'll be home tonight. 9pm approximately."

"What did you just agree to?" Dempsey felt his guts twist in fear. Harry held his gaze. "Harry?

"It's the only way."

"What is?" Anita asked.

"A direct swap. Ashley for me."

"No." Chan and Dempsey spoke at the same time. "No, that's not happening, Princess." Dempsey grabbed her arm, ushering her into the relative privacy of the kitchen.

"Dempsey!"

"You can't do this! He will kill you."

"No he won't." Harry touched Dempsey's face as his eyes flickered closed. "It's the only way of getting Ashley back. It's not her he has a problem with. It's us. The only reason we're here is to give evidence against him."

"Which is why he'll kill you." Dempsey felt his voice break.

"You'll be there. The NYPD will be there. This is our chance to get him. This is our chance to get Ashley home." He rested his forehead against hers, his grip on her waist tightening.

"I love you."

"I know." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm quite fond of you too." She kissed him deeply as he held on to her for dear life.

"Harry." He whispered her name as he broke the kiss. "If anything happened to you. If I lost you."

"You won't." She held his face gently. "You won't." She kissed him lightly before stepping back from him. "I need you with me on this."

"Always." Dempsey sighed. "Always."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Nine

It was freezing as Harry stepped out of the car. The night air frigid as she wrapped her arms around her waist, the oversized Arron jumper dong nothing to keep out the cold. She looked around the docks, glad that there were numerous places for Dempsey and officer Chan to hide. Looking around she waited, hoping that she wouldn't have to wait for long.

"Hey!" She turned as a gruff male voice called. The older man stared at her; clearly amused that she had turned up.

"Where is she?"

Harry stood her ground. The dark haired man shrugged before opening the car door a little further.

"She's here. Cmon kid, out you get." He grabbed Ashley by the arm pulling her out of the car. Ashley glared at her father, ignoring the gun in his other hand.

"Ash! Are you ok?" Harry yelled across the gap. Ashley turned.

"Yeah."

"Walk forward." Harry narrowed her eyes as she complied. Ashley fell forward, stumbling as her father pushed her.

"Keys in the ignition. Your mum is waiting for you. Go."

Harry nodded as the young woman stared at her. "Ashley go!" Harry stated as she walked towards the man holding the gun. Ashley shook her head slowly as Harry silently pleaded with her.

"James."

"Isn't here." Harry lied. "Go!"

Ashley wiped an angry tear away before getting in the car. She bit her lip as her father raised the gun to Harry's head. Swearing under her breath she watched as her father man handled Harry into the car before driving away. She slammed the car into reverse just as the first shot rang out bouncing off the Tarmac. A second shot blew the rear tyre out causing the car her father was driving to swerve, hitting a concrete pillar at speed. Ashley slammed the breaks on her own vehicle before running towards the crashed vehicle. Moments later she heard her brother call.

"Get back!"

"James! Harry is in there!" A uniformed officer grabbed Ashley in a bear hug as she struggled. Dempsey nodded, he knew where Harry was. He had never meant to make the Chevy crash the way it had. He ran to the side of the car as the engine hissed dangerously. The driver was clearly dead, having been ejected through the front windscreen. Harry lay face down slumped across the dash. Dempsey pulled the door open, yelling in frustration as it refused to open. The smoke from the engine seemed to intensify as another officer dragged Dempsey's dead father away from the wreckage.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" He yelled, knowing she wouldn't answer. The only option was to drag her out of the car. He ran to the rear, dragging open an undamaged door before climbing in. Reaching over her he unlocked the door before dragging her unconscious body away from the car, landing heavily on the Tarmac as the car exploded behind them.

Xxxxx 

A/N is Makepeace ok? Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Pray

Dempsey pushed her hair away from her face as the rain began to batter the Tarmac. He didn't care, all that mattered was the woman in front of him the woman who had risked her life to save his little sister.

"Harry." He held her head still. "Open your eyes. Cmon Makepeace, open your eyes! Don't you leave me like this." His voice broke as tears fell from his eyes onto her face. "Harry, please don't leave me."

The sound of sirens somewhere in the background went unnoticed as time stood still. He didn't care that his father was dead. That the older man would never stand in front of a judge and jury to answer to his crimes. All that mattered was Harry. He became vaguely aware of his sister crying as paramedics arrived.

"Sir?" An EMT touched his arm. "You need to let us take a look at her."

"She's dead."

"Let us look at her. Ok?"

"She's gone." Dempsey wiped a tear away as the paramedics began working on her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Chas!"

Chas inwardly groaned as he heard his name called out through the offices of SI10. He was exhausted, fed up and annoyed at the never ending amount of paperwork there seemed to be. His name being yelled a second time meant he couldn't ignore it any more. Dave shot him a sympathetic look as Chas headed towards Spiking's office.

"Sir."

"Do we have any way of contacting Lord Winfield?"

"Harry's father?"

"Yes." Spikings pinched the bridge of his nose. "That Lord Winfield."

"It's probably in her personnel final. I'll look. Why? Is everything ok?" Chas was immediately worried. He had no idea what his friends were up to across the Atlantic but if Spikings wanted the number of her next of kin then it was serious. Spikings nodded.

"Dempsey called. I don't know the full story but Harry was in a car accident. She's badly hurt. That's all I know."

"I'll get that number." Chas answered quietly before heading back into the outer office.

Xxxxxxxx

Dempsey screwed his hands into fists. He was numb. There was no other way to describe it. He felt numb; as though he was in a nightmare but unable to wake up.

"James." He blinked as he heard his mother's voice. "James, look at me."

"Ma." He swallowed hard.

"I was told that girl had a pulse. That she was breathing when they brought her in. That has to be good."

"Yeah."

"I'm no doctor - but that has to give her a fighting chance."

"She's tough." He felt his lip quirk into a half smile. "Tougher than any guy I've ever worked with. Ma, I."

"She's the one." The older woman sighed. "Does she know?"

"I think so." He sighed. "Where'd Ash go?"

"She's talking to officer Chan. She's ok. Harry saved her life." Dempsey smiled, nodding. "Your father died. He died when the car crashed."

"I don't care." Dempsey watched as his mother crossed herself. Catholicism was still vitally important to her. He had very little time for any God that took his Harry away from him. He ran a hand over his face, exhausted and knowing he should care that his father had died but all he saw was the end of the nightmare the dead man had caused his family his entire life.

"You do." Anita held onto his forearm. "You care, because you are a good man. I know that, Ashley knows that and I know Harry knows that."

"Harry's father. I should call him."

"See what the doctor says first." Anita advised. "Have some facts before you frighten her parents."

"Her mom died when she was six. Horse riding accident. Harry witnessed it." He felt his heart break for the young girl Harry had been. "She still has nightmares about it."

"Oh, the poor child."

"Freddie is her only real family." Dempsey felt his voice break.

"No." Anita shook her head. "He isn't. She has us now too." Dempsey smiled at his mother's words just as a nurse called his name. His stomach turned as he realised this was it. He was about to hear their fate.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

End?

Dempsey stared at the young ER doctor as he explained what had happened to Harry. He felt sick, certain that half of the words he was hearing he couldn't understand but none of them sounded good.

He felt rather than heard his mother usher him towards a plastic chair in the corner of the 'family room.'

"Her father is in England." Anita answered confidently. "She's engaged to James; you can talk to us."

The doctor nodded, clearly trying to select her words appropriately. The younger man looked shell shocked - as if his world was about to end. Nodding once she sat in the chair opposite Dempsey.

"When the ambulance brought Harriet in."

"Harry." Dempsey corrected. "Only her father calls her Harriet."

"Harry." The Doctor smiled slightly. "Was in a very serious condition. She has a head wound which was initially very concerning. It's been sutured and we've sent her for a CAT scan of her brain and spine. Being thrown out of a crashed car is a serious physiological insult."

"I guessed it was bad." For the first time since he could remember he had no sharp sarcastic come back. He just stared at the doctor, hoping and praying that he would tell them Harry was alive and would be fine.

"The brain scan will tell us if there is any real damage or bleed within the brain. The scan of her neck and chest will tell us if she has any serious injuries that need addressing. Until then she will be kept asleep with a collar around her neck to stop any movement and hopefully prevent paralysis."

"She's not dead."

"No, at this very moment she isn't dead."

Anita made the sign of the cross, thanking God she was still with them. Dempsey slumped forward catching his face in his hands. The doctor tapped his shoulder before leaving the room. Anita got to her feet, crossing the short space between her and her son before hugging him tightly.

"Hush, hush. It's ok." She let him fall apart in her arms, knowing there was no way he would let anyone else see how he was falling apart.

Xxxxxx

A/N very short chapter sorry - please review. More soon


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope**

Anita wanted to turn back time, take away all the hurt that her ex husband had inflicted upon her children. Sighing she knew that it would never happen. Now James had found a woman that he loved she knew she should be happy. He was more settled, grounded and definately happier since meeting the English girl. Then there was her daughter. Ashley was fiesty, almost unshakable and definately had a way with her that brockered no nonsense. Now both children were in turmoil and she couldn't help but blame herself. Part of her wished James and Harry had never left the UK. She couldn't help but think they had both been safer there.

"Mom?" She looked up to see her daughter watching her. "I just finished talking with Officer Chan. I gave my statement."

"Ok." She held out a hand for her to sit down. Ashley did so, taking the older woman's hand.

"Where's James?"

"The doctor said he could spend some time with Harry. She's in a bad way, Honey." Ashley blinked back tears.

"She saved me." Ashley paused. "She was willing for him to kill her rather than me."

"I know." Anita hugged her daughter as they sat in the ER family room. "I know, I'll always be grateful to her for that. Always."

"She's strong, Ma. You know? Her and James are strong. It'll be ok."

"I hope so, Honey. I really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spikings replaced the phone back on its cradle as he looked around the office. He had known Harriet Makepeace for years. Along with Chas she had been one of the few members of the original SI10 that he had personally chosen. He genuinely respected her as a police officer. Now he was wondering if he would have to tell her father than she was dead. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to think about how he would tell his team that two of their colleagues were probably not coming home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Dempsey walked into the Intensive Care Unit where Harry had been transferred. He blamed himself for her being hurt. He knew there was no way she would have risked her life if she didn't feel she had something to prove. He had lost count of how many times he had teased her about being a woman in a man's world. Now he regretted every minute of it, knowing what he had seen as teasing she had taken to heart. The nurse ushered him towards a small cubicle at the end of the ITU.

"She's still intubated. There are lots of machines and tubes attached to her. Don't let them worry you, its just so we can monitor everything." The nurse explained as Dempsey nodded. He had been to visit Harry in hospital more times than he could remember but never while she was fighting for her life. He ran a hand over his face, knowing the nurse meant well. Moments later he was alone with Harry. Crossing the room to her, he took her right hand, lifting it gently off the bed surprised at how warm she felt.

"Hey." He swallowed hard. "Ma told the doctor we're engaged. I think he believed her because they let me in. No questions asked. If they check with you, just go along with it. Ok?" He kissed her hand before sitting down next to her. "You saved Ashley. She's shaken up but she's ok." He closed his eyes. "He's dead. He's dead and he still has a hold over us. Don't let him. Don't let him do this, Harry. My father can't win." He wiped a tear away from his eyes. He had no idea if she could hear him, if what he was saying made any sense. "Harry, please just wake up. Don't give up on us. Ok?That's all I'm asking. Just don't give up." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckle as he watched her face. The tube keeping her airways open protuded from her mouth as the ventilator pumped air into her lungs. Her face pale and bruised as a collar held her neck still. A foam block sat each side of her head, stopping any movement. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything. He pushed the thought that his may be the last time he saw his partner.

"Harry!" He whispered harshly as her fingers curled around his. "Harry Makepeace. Do that again." He asked. "Squeeze my hand." He watched as her fingers curled slightly. He kissed the bruised fingers once more before yelling for the nurse. For the first time since arriving on American soil he began to let himself hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N two chapters left. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Squeeze

Dempsey stared at their joined hands, hers was so much smaller than his, delicate in comparison. Taking a deep breath he watched her face for a moment.

"Harry, squeeze my hand. Please, just squeeze my hand." Dempsey watched as her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids. Her fingers curled tightly around his hand as the machines alarmed. He swore as he saw her body arch off the bed.

"Hey! We need help! Doctor! We need help!" He hit the call button as alarms screamed around him. Seconds later he was being manhandled out of the room. His pulse dangerously high as panic gripped him.

"Harry?" He mumbled as he stared through the window as a nurse started chest compressions. "Don't leave me."

Xxxxxx

"Lord Winfield is in London." Chas stated as Spikings walked towards him. "He's staying at the Dorchester on business." Spikings nodded, deep in thought.

"Ok." He paused. "I'll call him. Arrange to meet. Harry wouldn't want him to know but the woman is on a life support machine. He should know."

"Yes Guv."

"Chas?" The older man watched as he looked up. "It's late. Why are you still here?"

"Paperwork."

"Which I'm sure can wait." Spikings paused as he was watched his friend and junior officer.

"Jackie has her friends over tonight. I'm keeping a low profile."

"Ah. Very wise." He tapped him on the shoulder. "A girls night in usually spells trouble for us fellas." He walked back to his office as Chas stuck his head back into his paperwork, glad that his boss seemed to believe he really was ok. The last thing he wanted was his marriage to become office gossip.

Xxxxxx

"James?" Ashley ran along the hospital corridor, ignoring the looks from others as she reached her brother. "Ma is with Officer Chan at the moment. Oh." She paused as she saw the look on her brother's face.

"Hi."

"Harry? Oh God no."

"Docs are with her now."

"What happened?"

"Her." He shook his head before turning away. His sister had never seen him cry and he was determined that she never would. "Heart stopped beating. Docs trying to start it now."

"She's strong."

"Is she?" Dempsey swallowed hard. "Is she really? You know I am so sick of people saying that. Yeah, she's strong but she's human. Getting thrown through a car window gonna do a lot of damage no matter how strong you are."

"James." She touched his hand as he turned away. "This is Harry. Don't give up on her yet."

"I never will." He swallowed hard as you he saw the doctor leave the room before heading towards them. It was now or never. The verdict was in.

Xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Never Give Up

"James." Ashley stared at her brother. "Talk to me." She watched as he buried his face in his hands. She had known this would happen. Her brother hated to show anyone that he was the same as them. That he had weaknesses too. He was the older brother, the alpha male that had always protected those he loved. Now that Harry was fighting for her life and there was nothing he could do about it was destroying him.

"Ma has gone to talk to Officer Chan again. I've finished my statement."

"Good." Dempsey sighed. "I called London. The chief knows what's happening. It should be me."

"What should?"

"In there. He wanted me dead, Harry was just in the way." She sat next to him. Aware that her big brother was almost in tears she began rubbing soothing circles on his back. "He's dead, Ash."

"I know."

"Ash?"

"I was there too. What? You thought I'd be crying for my daddy? No. He tried to kill me. He beat Ma and I remember what he did to you when we were kids. I was only four but I remember you getting in between him and me. I remember that belt."

"I was sixteen."

"My brave big brother." She sighed. "I think I hero worshipped you a little when you came home from hospital."

"That belt." He shook his head.

"I still get nightmares."

"Me too." He sighed before hugging her. The door opened slightly as a young man stepped in.

"Are you Harriet Makepeace's family? I'm Doctor Edwards. I've been looking after Harriet."

"Harry." Dempsey looked up. "She prefers Harry."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The hotel reception area was more ornate and plush than anything he had seen before. Spikings stepped towards the restaurant to look for the man he was supposed to meet.

"Lord Winfield."

"Freddie, please." The older man shook his hand. "I have a feeling this isn't a social call."

"Harry."

"Ah, my wayward daughter. What has she done now? Last I heard she was on her way to America. That wretched trial in New York."

"Yes, she and Dempsey are in America. I spoke with Dempsey earlier today."

"I see." Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"There was a car accident. Harry is injured. She's in hospital."

Freddie visibly paled. He remained silent. Spikings looked away for a moment. "The driver is dead. I don't know any more details."

"She's so like her mother. Impetuous, bossy." He paused. "Whatever she was up to I wager Dempsey nor anyone could talk her out of it."

"All I can tell you with certainty, is that her actions saved a young woman's life." Spikings watched as the older man nodded.

"I'd say she gets that from her mother. Laura had the same determination. Genetically Harriet gets nothing from me. Oh don't look so shocked." He brought his coffee mug to his lips as Gordon frowned, deciding it was better to let the old man talk. "I met Laura when Harriet was a few weeks old. Her birth father was a scoundrel. A criminal I believe. Anyway, you've heard her call me Freddie rather than Dad or Father? I adopted her when she was eighteen months and two weeks old. It was never an issue until the teenage years."

"I have a daughter. I remember the teenage shouting and door slamming." Gordon smiled as he thought of Lucy. "They grow out of it."

"Thankfully." Freddie held his gaze. "Should I go to New York?"

"Yes. My advice would be get on the next available flight." Freddie nodded, terrified of what he would find when he got there.

Xxxxx

The doctor sat down opposite the Dempsey siblings as Ashley took her brother's hand.

"Harry is still very unwell."

"Still." Ashley clarified. "She's still alive?"

"Yes. She had a seizure followed by a cardiac arrest but with prompt CPR we managed to resuscitate her."

"Can I see her?" Dempsey spoke for the first time since the doctor arrived. He had seen the seizure, watched a nurse pump her chest. He wouldn't believe she was alive until he saw her.

"Of course." Dr Edwards smiled. "Follow me." Ashley ushered him out of the room, explaining she would wait for their mother to return.

Xxxxx

The intensive care unit made him feel sick. The noise and smell of the antiseptic made his stomach lurch. He nodded as the nurse that had ushered him out of the room earlier approached them.

"I'm Claire, we met earlier."

"Hi." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry is breathing on her own now. She's still very tired." Claire explained. Dempsey frowned as Claire ushered him towards the bed where Harry was laying peacefully. A heart monitor was still attached and a defibrillator was next to the bed.

"Harry."

She opened her eyes, frowning slightly as he watched her.

"Hi."

"You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked as Dempsey felt that he been punched in the gut as he blinked back tears.

"Harry, I."

"Dempsey, I know who you are." She held out a hand as he sat down. He kissed her hand as she smiled at him. "My Dempsey."

"Always." He kissed her forehead. "Always, Princess." He whispered as she felt his lips on her forehead. "I'll always be yours."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

ARecovery?

Harry felt slightly sick as she lay in the hospital bed. All she really wanted to do was get out of the hospital and get back to James and the rest of the Dempsey's. Since arrivaing in America she had grown to think highly of Anita and Ashley Dempsey. She could see how close they were and if she was honest she was slightly jealous. Being an only child she had never had the bond Dempsey had with Ashley.

"Hey." She looked up to see Anita walk towards her. "How are you feeling, Honey?"

"Sore."

Anita nodded. "You gave us quite a scare. I have never seen my boy so upset."

"I didn't mean to."

"Honey. No one ever means to have a cardiac arrest. You ain't never going to see anyone plan to have one of those. You and my James. You've been through a lot."

"We've worked together for a long time." She smiled slightly. "I'll be honest. I didn't think we'd ever be on speaking terms let alone as we area now. He was like no man I have ever met before." Anita raised an eyebrow. She had known her son could come across as brash and very opinionated. She knew it was all bravado. Her boy wasn't the man he sometimes wanted people to think he was.

"He's a good boy."

"Yeah." She smiled. "He is."

"Don't think he's all that he wants people to think he is. You'll never meet anyone as loyal as him. I know that."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I know. Anita, I won't hurt him. I promise you."

"Ok, Honey. That's all I needed to know. Whatever happens you will always be part of my family. You saved my little girl's life and I will never be able to thank you enough." Anita squeezed her hand.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I'm a cop. It's what we do."

"Over here? You aint a cop. You're family." Anita smiled as the hospital room door opened. James leant against the doorframe watching both women.

"Hey. Ma, I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I am." Anita smiled. "Listen, I'll go get the apartment sorted. Lord Winfield is gonna be shocked to be staying in a shoe box. It may as well be a clean shoe box."

"My father? Freddie is coming here?" Panic filled Harry's voice.

"You're in hospital. We nearly lost you. Your father has every right to be here." Anita got to her feet. "You just concentrate on getting well."

"I will. Who told Freddie?" She left the room quietly as Dempsey stepped towards her.

"I told Spikings." Dempsey watched as Harry sighed heavily. "I thought you were dying. I really." He swallowed hard as she touched his face.

"James."

"Marry me."

"Hold on." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one that got hit on the head." He smiled slightly. He hadn't expected to ask her. The words had seemed to escape his mouth before his brain had a chance to stop them.

"Forget I said anything."

"No."

"Ok, right. Yeah. I'll just." He felt his heart sink in his chest. He knew they were right together. He just knew.

"I won't forget you said anything. Just ask me again. When I'm not in a hospital gown, with IV lines and wires attached to me. Ask he when I can hug you without my ribs wanting to pierce my lungs. Ok? Ask me then and you'll get a yes." She touched his face, forcing him to look at her. "Yesterday you said always. That we were for real?"

"Yes Princess." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "These hospital gowns, not your best look."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean."

"I know what you mean. Did we just get engaged?"

"I think so." He looked her in the eye. "Provisionally."

"Ok."

"Only Ma told the docs we are already. It was the only way they'd talk to me." He watched as she blushed.

"Your Ma is a very perceptive woman. I think Freddie is about to meet his match." Dempsey closed his eyes as she spoke. He dreaded to think what would happen when Lord Winfield heard what happened.

Xxxxxxx

A/N one chapter left


	17. Chapter 17

Daddy's girl

Freddie Winfield hated the numbness in his stomach as he thanked the air hostess before leaving the plane. He knew Dempsey's mother was going to meet him but he had no idea what had become of his daughter. Stepping off the plane he nodded to the flight attendant before heading into the baggage collection area. Gordon SpikingS' words running through his mind as a dark haired woman waved at him.

"Mrs Dempsey?"

"Yes. Anita, please." He shook her hand. "Lord Winfield."

"Freddie - Lord Winfield is a redundant title I'm afraid. Are you sure this isn't an imposition?"

"Of course it isn't. I want you to stay with us. Harry is doing a little better. It was bad for a while but I'd say she's turned a corner." Anita explained as she led him towards the car park.

"My Harriet is a strong girl. Like her mother."

"I'll take you to the hospital. You can see for yourself." She smiled as he seemed to visibly relax in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"James." Harry smiled as the nurse left the room. "You need to rest. Have you left the hospital since I was brought in?"

"No. I'm fine." He sat next to her.

"You're exhausted and you need a shower." She smiled as his eyebrows rose. "No you don't smell but you need to rest. Please." She sighed as she struggled to move. "My father will be here soon."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something? You can tell me to go if you want."

"I just did."

"Harry." He took her hand. His face deadly serious. "Did he. In the car."

"Don't." She squeezed his hand. "It was all so fast and I don't really remember all of it." He nodded, knowing that there had been very little time for anything to happen. Harry was smart but the thought of her spending any time with his father made his skin crawl.

"I remember telling Ashley to get in the car." Harry closed her eyes. "Then he pointed the gun in my face."

Dempsey felt his guts twist. He knew if the older man wasn't dead there was a fair chance he would kill him. Harry smiled slightly.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Get angry. He's dead. Ashley and I are ok. Don't get angry. It isn't worth it." Dempsey smiled slightly. He knew she was right. Neither of them saw the door open as the old man stood silently in the doorway. He watched the young couple for a moment, the fear in his gut dissipating for the first time since he had spoken to Gordon Spikings.

"Anita? I think we should leave the youngsters to it." He turned as Anita stood next to him. "Tea?"

"This is New York. I'll get you a coffee." She smiled before ushering him away.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	18. Chapter 18

Coffee

Anita placed the mug in front of the older man. She could see he was terrified for his child, she knew how that felt. He stared at the brown liquid in the mug, watching the swirl as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Mrs Dempsey."

"Honey - it's Anita. I won't tell you again."

He smiled. He nodded as she sat opposite him. The hospital canteen was depressing but at least he now knew his daughter was still alive.

"Anita. I haven't been told much about why my daughter is in hospital. All I know was that it was a car accident. That she saved a girl."

"My daughter - Ashley." Anita sighed. "I'm sorry to say the man who was driving had abducted her and Harry, sorry, Harriet arranged to swap so she could get her back. There was a struggle and the car crashed. He's dead."

"Who was this man?" Freddie felt sick. He had known Harry was headstrong but this was another level.

"I'm ashamed to say it but he was my children's father. My ex husband." Anita frowned. "He's dead. He can't hurt anyone now." Freddie covered her hand with his own.

"I've met Ashley, she's a fine young lady and James. Well, he's a good man. Good for Harriet and ten times the man her ex husband ever could be." He picked up his mug. "You've nothing to be ashamed of."

"The trial will never go ahead. Not now. Oh I should tell you. When Harry was brought in there was no telling what could happen and my boy was beside himself. I told the doctors a little." She pinched her fingers together. "A little white lie."

Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"I told them that James and Harry are engaged."

"Oh I wish that were true. They've been dancing around one another so long. One minute they are bickering but the next she's defending him or he's running after her." He smiled. "Oh I know they are together but it's not common knowledge."

"They're fiery." Anita nodded. "But she's good for him. Stops him going off on his own. He's always thought he had to do everything alone. When Jimmy was killed and he left New York I was worried sick." Freddie nodded. He knew little of why James had left America but he knew there was a dead man involved. That James had been sent to the UK to save his life.

"Turns out." Anita sighed. "It was best thing to happen to him." He looked up as the dark haired man in question approached them.

"Ma." He sat opposite the older man as Freddie got up. "Freddie. Hi. The doctors are with Harry now. Good flight?"

"Bearable." Freddie shrugged.

"Ma, can I have a word with Freddie?"

"Oh sure." Anita got to her feet. She hoped it was the conversation she was hoping for. So far it seemed James' life had been a trial. She knew she would never stop feeling guilty about that.

Xxxxxxxx

"Miss Makepeace." The doctor looked at her chart. The sterile room crowded with nurses and doctors as Harry just prayed they'd discharge her. She was thankful of the travel insurance she had taken out but knew the bills were mounting up. "You're doing well. I think we'll be able to send you home."

"When can I fly? I need to get back to London?"

"Another week maybe." The doctor smiled. "Then we'll see how things are. Until then I am happy for you to go home, somewhere near the hospital."

"She has family here." Ashley smiled as she walked in the room. The doctor nodded, stating he would arrange her discharge papers. Once alone Ashley sat on the edge of the bed. "Harry? James is talking to your dad. Is everything ok?" Harry nodded.

"Yes. I think it will be." Harry smiled as Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Xxxxxxx

"Does my daughter know about this?" Freddie asked as he and Dempsey walked through the hospital grounds. Dempsey nodded.

"Yeah."

"You think she'll agree to this? Not to marrying you but to you asking my permission?" He smirked. "Harriet is nothing if not fiercely independent. When she got engaged to Robert she didn't need nor want my blessing."

"I know. But she was eighteen. And I want to do this, ok? I want you to know I am not like my old man. That I'm not like Robert. I won't hurt her." He watched the older man smile.

"I know." Freddie nodded. "Anita told me about your relationship with your father." He stopped. "You and Harry are two peas in a pod. You have my blessing."

Dempsey let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Freddie tapped him on the arm before pulling out a small box.

"Laura's engagement ring. I didn't like Robert one bit so I didn't want him to even see this. Harriet should wear it. You give it to her. Now, after travelling all this way I think I should see my girl." He walked away leaving Dempsey to watch him go.

Xxxxxx

A/N epilogue to come. Please review


End file.
